


Knell

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [33]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual crime scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knell

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 6/4/1999 and the word is [knell](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/04/knell).
> 
> knell  
> The stroke of a bell tolled at a funeral or at the death of a person; a death signal; a passing bell;hence, figuratively, a warning of, or a sound indicating, the passing away of anything.
> 
> I feel like I should apologize in advance. If you think an apology is needed let me know. Otherwise enjoy the drabble.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> An unusual crime scene or so Ellie thinks.

# 

Knell

A bell rang. Ding Dong Dong. A rope swung from the bell. Clang clang. A body hung from the rope. Bang Bang. The knell of the bell rang lower and lower as the rope approached closer and closer to the ground. The rope wrapped around the victim's neck, weighed down by the victim, and pulled by gravity reached closer and closer to the ground.

Jimmy huffed and puffed going up the tower stairs to the top where the bell was. “Why can’t they ever be at the bottom?” Jimmy whined. 

“Practice, Palmer.” DiNozzo replied. “What took you so long? Even McGeek has been up here for 20 minutes.”

“What do we have, Ducky?” Gibbs demanded cutting in to the chatter.

“Poor lass. I’m sure you noticed the rope around the neck and the bruising. First appearances lead towards asphyxiation as the cause of death, but I won’t know for sure until we have her back in autopsy.”

“This is seriously weird. Who uses a bell to hang someone?” Bishop asked. 

“This is nowhere near the weirdest case we’ve had Bishop. Just you wait. It gets better.”DiNozzo replied sharing a look of understanding with Tim.


End file.
